Cuffed - Troyler AU Oneshot
by chkoh85
Summary: This is when trouble comes knocking on Detective Oakley's door. Will he able to resist it?
1. Cuffed - Tyler

My eyes began to water as they have been straining to look at the same line for the last five minutes. The words have slowly blurred in my vision and began to fuse together. I slammed the file shut and let out a frustrated huff at the monstrosity of this case.

Marky and I have been trying to nail the infamous bastard for five months now but unfortunately now have yet again lost the latest lead to catch him, all because of some stupid, careless mistake. Curse that bastard for always being one step ahead of me. I hate the feeling of failing to the core and letting him slip through my fingers again feels very much like failing.

I had been transferred to the NYPD roughly two years ago and Marcus Butler, or Marky as he preferred to be called, has been my partner ever since.

The bastard who continuously eludes me is the one and only Sam Pepper. The thought of him still roaming the earth makes me sick to my stomach. He's been involved in many cases of human trafficking among other things over the years. Since I was given the case, there've been more reports that he'd managed to smuggle 75 young girls out of the country. That's 75 innocent girls' lives on my hands. A person like him belonged in jail and I swear to God I will catch him one day.

Staring at his case file whole day has taken a toll on me. I rubbed my eyes in exhaustion and perched my head on my hand with my elbow on the table. It was truly exhausting, constantly thinking of ways to find him and keep him away from the society. It's almost ten o'clock at night but the station was always busy with waves of criminals being swept in and out. Tonight is no different, but I am more than ready to leave this place and have a good nights rest before I meet with another source tomorrow, hoping to get a new lead. I placed my glasses back on and put the files back in order. Just as I was about to turn off my computer, I heard Marky's voice shout from the entrance.

"Aye Oakley! Got another fish for you!"

I groaned loudly at the timing my partner had but before I had the chance to voice my dissatisfaction, a handcuffed fish was plopped down onto the squeaky chair beside my desk.

"He's all yours, Oakley. Caught him pickpocketing on the 24th street." Marky had said before tapping his hands on the fish's shoulders and turning to leave. Being his partner is a little exhausting at times, but at least he has a nice ass to look at. It's a shame he's straight as an arrow. We could have had some fun together. Though, he does take it quite well when I tease him. Maybe there's hope to see his nice ass still.

"He has a nice ass, right? So perky and firm."

I snapped out of my day dream to turn my head in the direction of the beautifully accented voice. As I look over to where the fish was sitting, I instantly saw a pair of blazing blue eyes staring at me with a little smirk present on his full, pouty lips. His chocolate curls were hanging loosely over his forehead. As my eyes continued their journey around his face, taking in his high rosy cheekbones to his sharp as a knife jawline, I have to admit that he's the prettiest fish to ever sit on my chair.

"Hey, take a picture, it'll last longer."

I saw his mouth move before I fully registered what he said. Instantly, I feel my face burn up knowing I was caught staring. I cleared my throat, looking back to my computer as my hands started to pretend to tap away at the keyboard before I asked him some questions.

"Name, please."

I heard him chuckle lightly before shooting me a sly look.

"Troye Sivan. T-R-O-Y-E S-I-V-A-N."

"Troye, with an 'e'? Where the hell did you get that from?"

I chuckled to myself as I typed his name into the database and hit enter. Instantly his mugshot was displayed with a long list of his previous petty crimes, mostly pickpocketing but with some exception of vandalism and- _what? PUBLIC INDECENCY?_ I feel my blush returning at the thought of this boy being caught for public indecency. _Focus, Tyler!_

I returned my attention back to him only to see him roaming his big lemur-ish eyes down my body, unashamedly. I snapped my fingers at him to pull his attention back to my face.

"Hey, HEY! Eyes up here, buddy! Now, state your address and what you did to be brought here."

"I don't know what I did but I'm glad I did it if it means I'll be interrogated by you tonight. Will you do a cavity search for dangerous items?" He announced proudly and flirted without an ounce of shame. "Besides, I think your ass triumphs Mr. Muscles' over there." He continued while tilting his head in the direction Marky was sitting. Is he always this blunt? Where the hell does he think he's at? The club?

"Shut your smartass mouth if you want this to be over quickly. Now cooperate or you're gonna spend the night in the cell full of all sorts of criminals that could eat your scrawny ass like a lollipop."

"Hmm, I wouldn't mind that, actually. But my ass isn't as scrawny as you think. We can head over to the bathroom right now for an exclusive viewing if you want." He said teasingly, giving me a cheeky wink and a toothy grin that contrasted his flirty persona. He has a pretty smile, cute, innocent even. Wait, what the fuck am I doing thinking about his smile? He's a criminal for fuck sake.

"Listen! You can keep your ass to yourself. I don't have time for games. I advise you to cut the shit and do what I ask."

"Will do, _Officer Oakley._ " He said with a small smirk still present.

"That's Detective to you, fish!"

Hearing my name tumble out of his mouth sent an unexpected shiver down my spine. I didn't think my name could sound so seductive but that was before I heard this twink say it. The amount of times he's mentioned asses in such a short time span definitely led me to assume he was, in fact, a twink. Not to mention the way he checked me out not too long ago. Stop. Enough twink thoughts. I just want to be done with this and go home.

After a day like today, it'll be nice to have a long hot bath to sooth all the tension and stress out of my body. I turn the tap and adjust the temperature, plugging in the drainer and let the warm water rise. While waiting for the tub to fill, I headed back to the living room and flipped the channel to watch the late night news. It's an occupational hazard, really. I'm constantly on the look-out and watching TV news as entertainment. My brain is always in a loop on how to decrease the crime rates in my city and I'm determined to catch as many assholes as I can.

As I continued my own monologue about assholes, my mind wandered back to that beautiful twink that was now seated in the 20' x 20' cell with ten other criminals. I don't know how to categorize him, but I can say he's fucking obnoxious.

After I had gotten all the information I needed to close the report on him, I released him from the handcuffs so that he can go on his merry way. I turned around for a second to place the cuffs on my desk, when suddenly I felt a squeeze on my left buttcheek. As soon as I felt his hand on me, I turned back to him and immediately had his head pinned on the table, his hands twisted on his back and cuffs back on. I then charged him with police assault and threw his sorry ass in the cell. Only to hear him call out before snickering, _"I very much enough the rough handling, Detective Oakley. And I was right about your ass!"_

Damn that boy and his flirting. I was mostly annoyed with myself at that point as my face turned a bright red. I hated that I was so flustered and that he had made me that way so easily. I blamed it on the dry spell that I've had as of lately. I can't even remember the last time I saw a twink as delicious as he was, I'd do him in a heartbeat if he wasn't such a smug bastard. _Oh the smugness!_ I was equally appalled at his cockiness as well. He's certainly just as thirsty as I am though, judging by the amount of innuendos he casually directed at me all night. The nerve of him to flirt so constantly and so unashamedly, in cuffs, even! _Hmm, I wonder if he's a top or bottom._

Just before I went too deep in my own thoughts, I heard a buzz at the door and I got up to answer it. "Who is it?"

 _"Mr. Oakley, there's a Mr. Sivan here to see you. Are you expecting him tonight?"_

That twink! How did he get out and how the fuck did he know where I live? I'm going to get to the bottom of this at the station tomorrow. They should have installed a tighter security system where a common street rat wouldn't be able to retrieve information from so easily. And he shouldn't be out until tomorrow morning!

I pressed the buzzer to reply the doorman. "Send him away, Pedro. I don't know any Mr. Sivan."

 _"Ok, Mr. Oakley."_

After I heard Pedro's reply, a ding sound resonated from the kitchen indicating the timer on the microwave have sounded. I made my way to retrieve the leftover chow mein and a bottle of beer from the fridge and sat myself on the couch, watching the TV again. By the time I've chewed my last piece of noodle, I heard the splashing sound from the direction of the bathroom and quickly remembered that I've forgotten my bath. I'm a fucking idiot. One memory of that twink and my mind's all over the place. I ran over quickly and turn the tap off before I flooded my bathroom any further.

Suddenly I heard a crash followed by a loud 'OW' coming from the living room. Scrambling to find the nearest thing I can use as a weapon, I took careful steps to where the sound came from. As I rounded the corner, I saw the back of a figure darting on his one foot while his hands clutching to his other leg around his knees. The more I stare at him, the more familiar he gets. Before I can manage to figure who this intruder was, he turned around and faced me, shooting me a sheepish smile.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN HERE?!" I heard my voice ringing loudly across the room.

"Uhm, through there?" He said unsurely, his long finger pointing to the window leading to the fire escape.

"Are you out of your mind? You're trespassing into the home of a police officer."

"I thought I get to call you detective? Personally, I think detective sounds a bit more.. _sexier_." He said in a voice so seductive, it made the hairs on the back of my neck stand. As he finished his luring reply, he began moving closer to me and at the same time I moved further away from him. "What are you gonna do with the plunger in your hand, _detective?_ It does look quite sturdy. I can think of at least eight things I could do with that."

I looked at the 'weapon' in my hand, mentally slapping myself for not realizing the object that I've grabbed in the midst of my panic was a fucking plunger. I gulped, continuing to move away from him as he advanced nearer, like a predator circling its prey, waiting for the opportune time to prance forward. I don't know why I'm behaving like this, he's the intruder. But looking at his slender frame attached to that beautiful head of his, I can't think straight. The look that he was giving me right now made me feel like I'm all the flavors of skittles that he wanted to devour. I can't believe I'm admitting this, but I'm slightly intimidated by him. He suddenly stopped moving and redirected his eyes around the room to really take it in for the first time.

I cleared my throat before summoning my authoritative voice and spoke. "I'm giving you one last chance, Sivan. Get out or I'm taking you back to the station." While gesturing towards the door.

He gazed back at me, his eyes mischievous and flirty. "Hmm, that depends.. Are you gonna cuff me again?"

I was dumbstruck. I don't understand what's happening here or how his words always managed to make me speechless. He seemed to realize my dazed state and smirked before he shook off the denim jacket that he had on and let it drop to the floor. He then moved his hands to the hem of his T-shirt, slowly peeling it upwards revealing his happy trail to my eyes and I had to take a deep breath before I stop him from going any further.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" I surprised myself with how low my voice had gotten.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm taking off my t-shirt." His voice teasing.

I snorted. "I can see that! I meant what are you doing taking it off in MY house?"

"Well, I just got out of the station and it stunk reaaally bad in there. I just wanted to clean up a little." He said while looking over to the opened bathroom. "Aw, look at you! Already drawn a bath for me, how sweet?" Without waiting for my reply, he proceeded to lift his shirt over his head and walked into the bathroom, leaving a trail of clothing along the way. And then he was standing in the middle of my bathroom in only his boxer briefs, his jeans casually chucked and forgotten under the sink. I roamed over his half naked form, eyes following his every move as he bent over to test the water in the bath, at the same time parading his round, firm ass up in the air for my viewing. I let out a quiet, shuddered breath and soon halted it again as he suddenly turned to face me with a cheeky grin.

"You can join me if you want."

He winked at me before taking off the last piece of clothing that he had. I quickly turned my back to him, suddenly afraid of what I might see. I mean, I knew what I'm gonna see but I'm just not sure if I wanted to see it. Then I heard the sound of water splashing, indicating he had gone into the bath. I was suddenly filled with rage and annoyance that I'm letting this twink intimidate me this easily. As I was about to enter my bathroom to grab the nasty rat out of my house, I heard a loud, enticing moan coming from the bathroom. _Oh fuck this shit._ That moan sent all my blood rushing down south and I had to take a deep breath to control my body's reaction. Then another moan, and another, each moan louder and higher pitched than the one before and I could feel the tightness began to form in my jeans. Fuck this. I'm not going to let him win. I walked passed the still opened door while suppressing the need to look into the bathroom. Heading into my room, I locked the door and sat on my bed, trying to compose my thoughts on how to get rid of that tempting little shit. Also, I needed the distance from him to calm the fuck down. It's truly outrageous that he had managed to get me so fucking horny with just a little skin and some bashful moans. What is he trying to accomplish here? Get a good fuck? That's not gonna happen. He's a fucking street rat and I have standards. _But you know he's the most precious little twink bottom you've ever seen in a long time._ What? Where did that come from?

I shrugged off my inappropriate thoughts, falling back to the bed and covered my eyes with my left arm placed over it. Five minutes passed or maybe it was ten, I couldn't be sure but soon I heard the sound of knocking on my door.

 _"Detective? Detective Oakley?"_ His voice muffled over the door.

My plan was to ignore him until he got the message and leave me the fuck alone. But he's one persistent little twink.

 _Knock! Knock! Knock!_

 _"Detective? I really need your help."_

I feel my anger rise again and I'm utterly annoyed by his persistence. I got up from the bed and swung my door open. But as soon as I saw him on the other side of the door, I felt my jaw clench and my breath hitched at my throat, failing to produce any form of respond to his request. The image that was displayed right in front of my eyes looked like it has just came out of a dirty, delicious wet dream.

He was standing there, stark naked, his skin still glistening with water from his bath. His face was flushed, short puffs of breath exhaled through his full lips and his eyes dark and blazing through my core. Then I heard his shamelessly alluring voice again.

"I need some help with this, _detective.._ "

He drew out his last word and I noticed in my peripheral view that his hand were moving. I shoot my gaze towards his moving hand. My eyes widen as I saw his hand currently stroking his engorged length.

At this point I've lost any ability to think straight, let alone rationally. All I could think about is how much I wanted to taste the small drop of precum that was forming on his slit. I can't stop the cloud of lust crowding my head and I feel my length in my jeans begging to be released from it's confinement.

The next thing I know I was charging towards him, hands on each side of his shoulders and slamming his small frame against the wall in the living room. My breaths were shallow and quick and my face was inches apart from his. He looked breathtakingly beautiful and innocent, yet at the same time so wild and sexy. I'm not sure who made the first move but when our lips were suddenly connected, I felt all my resolve snap. His lips were so soft and warm, gliding effortlessly against mine. But the soft kiss only lasted for a second before it turned heated almost instantly. As I inhaled, the smell of the familiar vanilla scented body wash hit my nostrils and somehow the knowledge of him covered in the scent of my body wash made my blood sing.

I gripped his shoulders harder, my fingers digging into his supple skin before I delved my tongue into his sinful mouth without thinking about asking his permission. The loud moan that spilled from his mouth gave away his love for the rough treatment and it made my blood boil beyond belief. He then whimpered shamelessly as I crashed my body to his, the length of my body fitted nicely against his moderately slim figure. His impressive hard on is now pressed against my stomach and I can't stop myself from grinding our bodies together, giving his bare length some friction and also to inspire more delectable noises from him.

"Mmmmmm, Detective Oakley.." He breathed out his approval, further fanning my fire of lust for him. In fact, everything that he's doing did just that. His hand grabbed at the collar of my shirt, spreading it as wide as he could without destroying my shirt and planted a kiss on my exposed neck. While his mouth and tongue stayed glued to my neck, I felt his hands travel down to my waist to yank my shirt fabric that was tucked in my jeans out. His hands continued to roam under my shirt. Nimble fingers tracing invisible patterns on my skin, stopping just short of my chest.

The feeling of his warm mouth on my neck was pleasurable to say the least. Alternating between kisses and licks and a little of biting, I'm aware that my pale skin would be bruising in several places when this ends. But I can't seem to find the will to stop this sweet torture that he's bestowing on me. Without warning, I felt a sharp pain coursing through my body as his fingers were now on both my sensitive nipples, pinching them between his thumb and index finger beginning to twist and tug at them.

"FUCK, SIVAN!" I shouted loudly, pushing away from him as I observed his panting figure leaning against the wall. He fixed his gaze on my frantic look. His expression telling me that he's not sorry for what he had just done and shot another challenging look at me.

"You're not doing anything to me, detective. I got bored..."

In a usual game of cat and mouse, I would usually excel in it. But in this case, I can't quite make out who's the cat and who's the mouse. All I know is I need to dominate this boy, make him beg for mercy and I have a feeling that he would love that too.

I charged forward again and grabbed both his wrists in one hand and slammed them above his head while I pin his body to the wall with my jean clad hips. Reaching with my other hand I cupped his jaw roughly and collided my mouth with his, devouring his mouth with all teeth and tongue. He thrashed and whimpered desperately against my body, significantly heightening the pleasure that his actions and noises ignited in my body.

" _You_...are one naughty little rascal, aren't you...?" I said in between pants as I grinded against his hips.

"Mmm yes.. I am. Please do something about it. Anything you want, detecti- _AHH!_ " He let out a particular loud moan as I thrust my hips directly onto his bare length. Having him writhing so responsively is giving my ego a boost and it made me crave for more.

"Oh you can bet I'll do something about it. You better do what I ask of you, Sivan. You understand me?"

"Mmmm please, I'll do anything, anything at all!" He whined eagerly.

His body was flushed from head to toe. I scooped up his jaw again turning his head sideways and leaned forward to nibble on his beautiful earlobe. Hmm, everything about him tasted so good. I sucked on his lobe, swirl my tongue around it, only to give it a hard nip eventually. I smirk triumphantly when I hear the shocked gasps tumble out of his mouth.

"You're a shameless little slut, aren't you, Sivan? Always begging for more."

I heard him moan in agreement. I let go of his trapped wrists and chin before detaching my body from his. I shifted my gaze up and down drinking in his dishevelled look. This foreplay seemed to be a little much for him. At the moment he looked so out of breath, his lips swollen and red. His originally blue irises had turned to their darkest shade and almost fully occupied his eyes.

His whole body is trembling from the excitements; his impressive length straining so hard against his lower belly. The tip is smearing wet patches of cum near his belly button. I really would enjoy tasting him. But not right now.

I shoot him a hard look, telling him to stay where he was. He nodded eagerly at my silent request. I made my way back to my bedroom to grab the few essentials before going back to the eagerly waiting twink in my living room. When I returned, I was only too happy to see that he had been in the same position I left him. I grinned smugly, congratulating myself to have found such a pliable twink at my disposal.

I undo my belt with one hand while I slowly sauntered back to him, eyes never leaving his. With the same hand, I dig out the object of his desires from my back pocket, his eyes sparkling when he spotted what I was holding.

"You have been a _very bad boy_ , Sivan. I think I'm gonna have to restrain you."

I stood in a close proximity to his naked form, my breath hitting his face as I spoke my last sentence. I placed the lube and a strip of condoms on the tabletop next to him.

"I hope you're ready." I stated firmly while further crowding him back against the wall. I plastered my body against his, aligning our hips as I gripped his wrists to bring them behind his back. He let out a breathy moan while grinding his length on mine in a search for friction once he heard the cuffs lock into place.

"Yes, detective. I'm _so ready_ for you."

I give the cuffs a light tug, testing if it was securely locked around his wrists. I tugged it again but this time with the intention to coax a reaction out of him and he didn't disappoint. He was moaning and whimpering weakly against the wall. The restraints had managed to put him in a position that looked absolutely delightful.

" _Please_ detective, I've been a bad boy. So bad. Do what you want with me."

His plea had unexpectedly awoken something within me, a hunger for dominance that I never thought I would indulge in. But as soon as I heard him, scenes flashed across my mind, scenes I could reenact with him and it all looked so desirable.

I began to undo my shirt and slide it off of my body and proceeded to pop the button off of my jeans, slowly unzipping it, drawing out every moment. Languidly shoving them and my briefs down to my feet and gracefully stepping out of the offending clothing while he stared with his mouth agaped.

My action had caused my length to spring out, too happy to finally be released of its tight confinement. I urged him to drop down to his knees and he abided without any question.

"Suck my dick, Troyeboy."

I heard his sharp intake of breath, his eyes fixing on my hard length before tilting his head up to look at me. This image of him on his knees, as though my body is his new religion, ready to worship me is the reason my blood is boiling, the reason I'm behaving like a caveman and why I desired to fuck him into oblivion. Something about him was so devious but with an air of angelic innocence as he slowly sank to his knees. His face is so beautifully flushed, his eyes blinked innocently at me and his pursed lips is inviting me to do sinful things to it.

As if in slow motion, his mouth parted before he stretched his beautiful neck forward to wrapped his lips around the tip of my length. I felt his hot tongue lick gently at my slit, slowly collecting my precum before swirling it around his mouth, like a person tasting his first drop of newly breathed red wine.

"Mmmm, you have such a delectable taste, detective."

I grunted, not expecting his lust filled words to be so enticingly sexy coming from his sickeningly sweet voice. My hand snapped up to grap his dark locks to stop his movement to advance further.

"Don't move." Speaking low and commanding using every ounce of authority I could.

As I said it, I began to push forward inch by inch, looking down at my own length, slowly disappearing into his hot mouth. His lips stretched thinner as I thrust deeper, encasing my girth fully in his mouth while exhaling harshly through his nose. I would have shown some mercy if he wasn't such a slut earlier on. Like a lust filled angel who wanted me to explore his body like a new found island; push him to his limit to see how deep the trenches could go. With half of my length in, his mouth already seemed quite full but the constant suction and lapping of tongue told me he wanted more.

With my hands still on his either side of his head, I guide him to take more of me until I feel my tip hit the back of his throat. I stopped all movement to bask in the intense pleasure his mouth provided. It's so warm, so wet and with every breath he exhaled through his nose, the puffs of hot air would caress the skin on my lower belly causing my eyes to screw shut and pant heavily. Suddenly, he hollowed his cheeks and began sucking harshly on my throbbing length as though he's draining the last drop of a sweet nectar from the nectarines.

If I want tonight to play out like how I've envisioned in my mind, I can't indulge in this sudden onslaught of tightness and pressure from his mouth. It made me feel like I'm ready to burst and almost made me carelessly thrust into him in order to chase it. But instead I pulled out and shot him a warning glare.

"I said, don't move, you slut!"

"You don't have to be gentle with me, detective. I want you to fuck my mouth, please.." He said lewdly as he quickly wrapped his lips around my thick length again without warning.

I could have stopped him but the desire that his words had evoked in me had me grip his hair tighter and start a quick hip thrusting rhythm. In and out, rolling and gyrating. I jerked my hips forward and hit his throat roughly. Each time he took it happily, moaning and grunting, causing the vibrations of his sweet voice to echo around my body and my mind. He must have had tons of practice for him to not choke but my suspicion tells me that he didn't have a gag reflex at all. With this in mind, I pushed his kneeling figure against the wall and increases my thrusting pace into his mouth relentlessly.

The noises that flowed from his mouth shouldn't be legal for someone as young as him. He had managed to goad me into breaking my inhibition, making me go faster and rougher without him realizing it. As I continue my attacks, the noises only get louder, sexier and so alluring. Like a siren song, slowly serenading me to the brink of insanity.

"Oh, Troyeboy... You love sucking cock, don't you?" To which he hummed his reply and the vibrations shot sparks to my nerve endings. A few more thrusts before I pull my length all the way out, leaving his mouth hanging open and little dazed, desperately catching his breath with the newly freed mouth.

I lowered my head to his level upon seeing his irresistible lips and captured the plump lower lip in between my teeth. I nibbled on his lip a little before colliding our mouths together to kiss him properly for the first time tonight. Our kisses were delicate and hard at the same time; from little sweet pecks and swipes of tongues on the lips to harsh sucking and bites that could almost draw blood. The unpredictability of our kisses serve to heighten the pleasures we're giving each other. Coupled with the salty aftertaste of my cum that I can taste on his tongue, he drives me absolutely wanton.

At this point I could care less if the whole building knows I'll be fucking this twink tonight. I have a strong urge to make him scream and beg for me not to stop. I want to hear his lewd cries and wicked responses to all my doings.

My next course of action is to hoist him up to a standing position but I kept my hands clutched on his shoulder. I'm aware that his legs may not have returned fully after being on his knees for so long. After making sure that his legs are back to supporting his own weight, I began trailing one hand over his flat torso, running over one of his nipples and slowly made my way to his stomach. I continued my journey down south, passing his belly button to play with the dark trail of hair that has been tempting me from the very beginning. Being so near to his abandoned length appears to be harder to resist than I originally thought. It's twitching and leaking precum and it looked impossibly hard, begging for attention from me. Although I had planned to punish him for his slutty behaviour, I rationalized within myself that it'll absolutely be a crime to leave this beautiful dick unattended after it had shown its worth to be touched.

Throwing my plan of torture out the window, my hand slide down lower to have a firm grasp on his base, slowly stroking it upwards to meet his tip. The sticky dew was now coating my palm and I make good use of the slippery substance to aid my movement along his length.

"Mmmm yeah detective, your hand feels so good."

I gave a little squeeze on his sensitive head, alternating between hard and soft pressures, he responded with a high pitched mewl almost immediately. He let out a shuddered breath as I released him. I smirked outwardly at how easily I could play with his responsiveness, like I've been acquainted with his body for much longer than we have. It seemed as though I have all his likes and weaknesses stored in the back of my mind.

As I grasp his length in one hand to continue our perverse game, I shot out my other hand to retrieve the bottle of lube from the tabletop beside us and uncapped it swiftly with my thumb.

"Soon my hand will feel even better, in your ass."

I dived in for another long kiss before hearing his moans of anticipation against my mouth.

I took a step away from him and turned his body around and shifted our location to the front of the tabletop. I imitated my own action from earlier, slowly sliding my hand on his dampen skin. The trail downwards starting from his shoulder, to the dip in the middle of his back, smoothly gliding over his spine until I can't go any lower due to his bound hands just above his ass. His short gasps were audible throughout my gentle assault, once again condoning my actions. It feels exhilarating to be in this dominant position. Something I've never thought I would enjoy. But I do, very much so.

I gave the cuff a little tug again before moving passed it, my hand landing on his round ass. With my new found kink, I gave the delicious looking ass a hard smack on each side before kneading them like a dough to sooth the redness that began to form on his ass cheeks.

"Bend over."

He had only been too eager to do what I asked and soon he spreaded his leg as wide as he could to bend forward comfortably without the help of his hands. His action caused his ass to reveal his hidden gem to me. With my free hand, I began circling my finger around the darken skin and slowly tapped my finger directly onto his sensitive ring. He let out a sharp gasp and shuddered before wiggling his ass to make more contact with my hand.

"Hmm... you like it when I tease your little hole, don't you?" I'm unable to stop the lust that seeped into every word.

"Mmmm, yes.. Yes, I love it, please detective."

"Please what?"

"Please, touch me again. Anything! Just do something!" He begged.

His desperate plea had earned him a another slap on his cheeks before I squeeze the lube onto my fingers and spread it across his pink entrance. He hissed at the sudden coldness but soon started to wiggle his ass again in hopes to hurry things up a little.

"You're getting a little impatient, aren't you Troyeboy."

"Yes, sir. Pleaseee.. I need you to play with me."

Oh, so it's 'Sir' now is it? This boy will never stop fueling my fantasies, will he? I swear if he was mine, he would never wear any piece of clothing or see the outside of this apartment ever again.

I begin to tease his delicate entrance with my lubed middle finger before slowly pushing through the tight ring. Once I breached it, I could feel his velvelty inner muscles contracting and relaxing around my finger, undeniably trying to suck more of my finger in. _Greedy little shit._ After a moment to let him adjust, I push and twist harsher into him, aiding him to loosen a little before I introduce my second finger. I start an even pace of thrusts and pulling of my fingers out of his hole, scissoring them with every few thrusts and his increasing moans are ringing across the room.

"Please, detective. I'm ready for you. I want to feel your thick cock stretching my hole. Please, please, _please_... FUCK ME!"

His plea almost sounded like a demand, but a demand uttered by a boy who's hanging on by a thread. Giving his ass a few more pumps, I grabbed the strip of condoms to tear one off, only to hear his mewl of approval for he knows the main event of the night is coming. I sheathed myself and began spreading the remaining lube on before I make him stand up and face me again.

"You want this, Troyeboy? You want my thick cock to wreck your pretty little ass?" He let out a whiny breath before nodding frantically.

"Then you gotta work for it, baby." I gave him a smirk, further emphasizing that I have the upper hand. Never in a million years I would have expect the words that came out of his mouth next.

"Yes... _Daddy_."

Upon hearing his sultry call, I felt the smirk on my face slowly disappear as a new rush of lust coursed through my entire body. My hands snapped up to his hips on their own accord before slamming them towards mine. I run my hands over his ass again before venturing lower to the back of his smooth thighs and hoisted him up. He had his legs wrapped around me almost immediately, his ankle crossing behind my back to strengthen his grip around my waist. I had my one hand on his ass and one behind his back, carefully lowering him down to the tabletop behind him, his cuffed hands gripping tightly on the edge of the table to keep himself steady.

After years of being a cop, with the constant partake in hours upon hours of stake outs, had trained me to be a patient man. But somehow when it comes to this precious boy, I'm lost. I lose my patience, my hesitance, and my ability to think straight.

"You, Troye Sivan, have been a really, REALLY bad boy." I said with gritted teeth, trying to control my sudden wave of animalistic urge.

With my free hand I grab my lubed length from under his thigh and aligned my tip to his eager hole. A heedy moan from him told me I'm aligned on the right spot as I begin to slowly thrust my hip upwards. At the same time I'm overwhelmed by a warm tightness sheathing my length from the tip and slowly engulfing my whole length as I go.

"Ohhh, daddy! You're so big.. I've never felt so full like this before."

He keened shamelessly as I bottomed out. He let his head fall back and exposing his long pristine neck to me, inviting me to plant a few hickeys on it to remind him of me when this is over.

Before I let my thoughts take over my body, I needed to take a few deep breaths myself as I was overwhelmed by the delicious pressure of being buried deep inside him. But he seemed pretty determined to drive me absolutely crazy by wiggling his ass and tightening his hold around my waist. His action had renewed my purpose to utterly wreck him. Like a floodgate had been opened, waves of lusts crashed down and swept me away to a sea of wants and needs.

I began my assault of upward thrusting, each thrust deep, sharp and paired with his enticing moans and gasps. Each movement would cause his body to be hitched up a little as I pumped my length into him.

"UUGH daddy yess.. Harder please.. Please daddy!"

"Yeah? You like that, baby?" I said in between pants, trying to catch my breath while continuing to move my hips and supporting his slipping body.

"Will you kiss me, please daddy?" He asked with a voice so childlike. Without any hesitation, I pull his upper body up to connect our sweaty torsos together, then grant his request.

Kissing him is another guilty pleasure I find myself indulging in. His tongue is like a little nymph in my mouth, always playful and mischievous, but with a hint of sweetness when dancing with my own. I delved my tongue into his mouth in sync with the thrusts of my hips, both of us drowning in the bliss of the friction they caused. His moans of pleasures complimented my grunts and with our bodies being so close, each sharp jab of my hips upwards seemed to hit deeper. We continued this symphony of lust for a couple more movements before I halted and walked over to the couch with our bodies still attached.

I seated myself on the couch, slouching a little to accommodate a grown man on my lap, whose legs were still wrapped around my waist and my length still buried to the hilt in him. I took a few moment to really appreciate the body he is sharing with me. His high cheeks were rosy and flushed, his supple ivory skin was smooth and glistening under the light. Droplets of sweats dripping along his neck down to his torso and his chest is rising and falling harshly still. I flicked my eyes back to his and was instantly entranced by the intensity his eyes are radiating. He looked unquestionably beautiful and he had been very obedient and pliable under my administration.

As if he was listening to my thoughts, he smiled at me sweetly before leaning in to kiss me softly, only a light touch before he whispered softly against my mouth.

"I want to ride you now, daddy.. Can I?"

I nodded at his request, not trusting my own voice to sound as manly as I want it to be. This twink will never stop messing with my brain with his use of kinky names for me coupled with his alluring tone.

With my help he quickly stood up from the couch and turned his back to me before spreading his legs and re-positioning them on either side of my closed knees. His cuffed hands begin searching for my length before grabbing it gently and sliding my tip between his supple cheeks to tease himself. _Jesus Christ._ His action is so erotic I had to shut my eyes and grab onto the edge of the couch to stop myself from impaling myself into him again. In the midst of my hazy mind I failed to register the little nudges on my tip before I was engulfed once again in his hot tightness. My eyes snapped open again, in time to see him sinking slowly onto my length while letting out some rugged breaths, clearly enjoying the new angle of penetration and control over the pace he wanted. Once he had slid all the way down, he gave himself a moment to savor the feeling of being full again. He slowly began lifting himself up, revealing my length just short of my tip and sank down in one go.

"Oh FUCK, SIVAN!" His name echoes loudly into my living room. My breath escaping harshly with just that move. I can feel my knuckles turning white by the strength I'm gripping the couch and without warning he repeated his previous rhythm, making me scream his name and my hands shot up to grip his waist.

"Jesus fucking christ! If you keep doing that, this will be over sooner than you want, baby."

"But you feel so good, daddy. _So, so good._ "

I groaned as he started his assault again but soon after I felt his legs trembling from the strain of the constant up and down movement. I took pity on his bound situation and slide down the couch a little bit more, holding onto his slim waist to halt his moving figure.

With a little shift of my hips, I start to pound harshly upwards. The lewd moans that tumble from his mouth grew into a crescendo of squealing and profanities as I continue hitting his most sensitive spot relentlessly. I feel my own impending high creep nearer as the warm swooping sensation under my belly grew larger. With a loud cry, he signaled his completion, his body shuddering with each spurt of his release which painted across his abdomen. With a few more thrusts, I feel myself coming undone as well, bucking my hips into him to ride out the rest of my blinding orgasm.

As soon as our breathing returned to a normal rhythm, he turned his head towards me to plant a lazy kiss on my lips. I reciprocated by giving him one last passionate kiss, signifying the completion of our little game of seduction. When we finally parted our mouths, he rested his sweaty forehead on mine and smiled while trying to catch his breath again.

"So, this is the punishment for pickpocketing some old lady on 24th street huh, detective?"

I laughed before swooping in to kiss his lips again. "You do realized you're still in cuffs, don't you?"

He chuckled lightly and winked. "Yes, sir. I do."

-End-


	2. Cuffed - Troye

_**A/N:**_

 _ **Hi guys! I don't usually leave an author's note but in this case, I needed to explain some things in regards to this update.**_

 _ **This is**_ _ **not**_ _ **a continuation from the oneshot, but plainly just a change of POV from Tyler's to Troye's.**_

 _ **When I first started to have the idea to write this oneshot, I have been overly obsessed with the idea of writing it from two different set of views. I thought it would be fun to see the same event that has happened from two different people and also, posed certain challenge for me to create something new from something that I've written before.**_

 _ **Bear in mind that the time between the initial oneshot and this new one is about a couple of months. When I wrote the Cuffed in Tyler's POV, I was pretty new to writing. Time passed and I would like to think that I've improved and so my writing may be a little different. So, that said, I hope you guys will enjoy Cuffed from Troye's POV also.**_

 _ **Cheers!**_

 _ **Chin 3**_

The breeze tonight have been unforgiving like any other night, howling and whipping the dry leaves and trash on the side walk. Winter is approaching and I could feel the icy wind clawing across my face as I pace back and forth on the sidewalk, in front of a posh boutique. It took me forever to feel my fingers again; they were fucking numb when I shoved them into my denim jacket 20 minutes ago. Now I really wished I had worn something warmer than a fucking denim jacket. But then again, I wasn't expecting to be standing in the cold in the middle of the street. The clock in the boutique had struck nine and there was still no sign of Caspar. Where the fuck is he? He's suppose to be here a while ago and I really don't fancy being outdoor in this weather. Wait. Did I get the street right? This is the 24th, right?

Just then, a cold gush of wind breezes through violently. My body tensed in defiant and my jaw hurts. It hurts because I have been biting on it unconsciously every time I felt a slap of the freezing wind on my face. Fuck! Where is he? I'm hungry, I'm cold and I'm so fucking out of cash. In other words, I'm miserable. Trust Caspar to bail on me when I'm this close to becoming a standing popsicle. I should have known he's a no good son of a bitch who can't help a brother in need. He's probably tangled up in sheets with a warm, naked body next to his. Damn it, I need to get some warmth, like right fucking now.

Rubbing my stiff hands together and blowing hot breaths into my cupped hands one last time, I began walking towards the end of the street, whilst thinking of ways to fix my coldness and fill my empty stomach. A hot cup of coffee with a splash of milk would do the trick. Hmm, if they have any sort of pastries that has chocolate or Nutella in them, that would be plus.

I grinned to myself silly when I saw my opportunity to have all that I needed presented itself. As I was rounding the corner, there she was, an elderly lady walking towards me with her hands full of grocery bags. She must be in her 60s and in all the years of me roaming the streets, the senior citizens posed the easiest target to pick. Luck doesn't seem too shabby because I haven't really thought I would encounter such an easy target. Especially one that has an unusual habit of grocery shopping at night and alone.

Striding forward, I put on my most believable and friendly disguise that I have long mastered to its finest. When the distance deemed appropriate, I stretched out my arm to look at my nonexistent watch before I _accidentally_ bumped into the unsuspecting elderly.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, ma'am. I wasn't looking where I was going. Here, let me help you get those!" I apologized most earnestly as I bent down to pick up the groceries that I knocked over.

I heard her grumbling lowly to herself, her annoyance was quite obvious but I kept my head down, focusing on my next move while my hands were still grabbing all the green apples that kept rolling off the sidewalk. Once I had all of them in the bag, I put on my sweetest smile before I got up and hand them to her.

"Here you go, ma'am! I'm really sorry about that." I stepped in closer and waited for her to extend her arms forward before I dropped the bag into her hands. In the minute second when she closed in and the bag changed hands, I snuck my fingers into her handbag and very swiftly grabbed her purse and hid it inside of my jacket. This was a neat trick that I've performed countless times. I can even do this with my eyes closed. Needless to say, the lady was too distracted, either by her annoyance she has for me or by my charming smile, that she hadn't realize anything had gone awry. Plus, my skill was top-notched, the transition was smooth like a dried leaf afloat on the surface of the water gliding downstream.

"Have a nice evening, ma'am!" I said cheerily before making my way again, the purse securely hidden in my jacket. I smiled subtly as I walked away, my body vibrating with the adrenaline rush and my mind running a mile a minute on the options that I have, now that I have a quite hefty purse with me, courtesy of the nice lady just now.

The cafe that I was going, it was just located around that same corner. I couldn't have went any further or rather, didn't want to, in this teeth-clattering cold. Furthermore, Tony's always promised the best comfort food I can find with a reasonable price. Rubbing my hands in glee, I pulled the door open, the bell tied to the knob chimed. Warm air grazed upon my face and I was immediately embraced by the delightful smell of fresh muffins that never fail to make my mouth water and my stomach grumble.

Just as I took half a step into the door, at the same time, a fairly good looking guy were stepping out and sipping at his coffee. Okay, I lied. He's very good looking. I threw him a flirty smile and gave way to him. I can't help it; when it comes to cute guys, coffee and muffins will have to wait. He seemed pretty receptive of my flirting, he started chuckling a little and stepped outside whilst keeping his eyes on me.

"Hey." I started with a casual greeting.

"Hey." He answered and his voice sent a delicious tingling down my spine. Maybe it was the cold?

"Fancy a cup of coffee? It's on me." I asked as I looked at his very well sculpted face, his cheeks tinged with pinkness.

"It's alright, mate. I've already got one.."

Fuck me. His British accent sounded so sexy on him. I placed all my focus on observing his face some more, appreciating all the angles his face structure created before I heard him speak again.

"..but I wouldn't mind a piece of Apple pie, if you're still offering?"

I grinned at him. "Best apple pie in the whole of New York you'll ever taste!" I announced in confidence, internally making a fist pump into the air at my luck. I opened the door again and gestured for him to enter. The truth is, I haven't had that many apple pies in my adult life. Hell, I don't even know if the cafe serve pies. I was hoping he knew that the cafe does, which was why he suggested it in the first place. I followed after him, my eyes made a quick peek down to his ass and _damn his ass looked fine as hell._ For what it's worth, tonight seemed to be turning out pretty well. But of course if Caspar asked, I would deny it out of spite.

A few steps in, he stopped abruptly and turned on his heels to face me, with little creases on his forehead. He was looking around in the cafe suspiciously before coming closer to me. The cup of coffee on his hand was placed on one of the nearby table before he clutched one hand onto my shoulder, his face inches from my ear. My heartbeat quicken at the sudden change of event and it was exhilarating to have this cute guy in such a close proximity to me. Heat was emanating from his built body and I was seconds away from grabbing onto his waist and throwing myself at him. But then I shuddered lightly when the first breath of air brushed across my ear when he spoke.

"You know.." He started, his voice low and soft. "..an apple pie sounds lovely. But I don't know how I'd feel if you're gonna pay for it from that woman's purse."

Fuck, fuck, fuck. It took me a total of two seconds before realizing the meaning of his words and my eyes widen immediately in response. I shook his hand away and turned to flee the cafe but his reflex was much faster. In an instant I felt a searing pain on my shoulder and the side of my face being pressed against a cold and hard surface. Just in one move, he had managed to twist my arm behind my back and hold my head in a firm grasp against the glass door.

"Is this how you treat all your dates, huh, fish? By stolen money? Shame." He mocked while clutching his handcuffs to keep my arms in place behind my back. "A word of advice, fish. Don't eat where you shit next time. I saw the whole thing out there when you pick the poor lady just now."

So I was unknowingly walking into a trap and I was none the wiser. I blame it on his stupid face and stupider accent.

And that was how I was currently at the back of a cop car, on my way to the precinct, for the third time in the past month.

My life didn't always turn out to be like this. When I first came to America, I have high hopes and great ambitions. It was called the land of opportunity for some reason, right? But passion doesn't feed my tummy, ambition doesn't put a roof over my head. After a series of not-so-desirable luck, I had to put my dreams on hold and be more realistic. I know, I know. Being realistic meant I have to earn money like normal people do, the honest way. But in a pure coincidence I realized I have quite a gift with my hands and to be honest, it was quite exhilarating. I only pickpocket when I needed to. It's not like I'm robbing the bank or holding my victim at gun point or some shit like that. Okay, fine! I have no excuse for doing what I do, I'm sitting in the back of a cop car, aren't I?

"You're quiet back there, fish. Aren't you a sweet talker back there, huh?" Taunted the cute guy. Scratch that, the cute cop with a delicious English accent. Yes, I still think he's cute, regardless of the fact that he just strapped his handcuffs on me and threw me in the back of his cop car. It's no wonder my friends always said that I'm a fool. I always fall for the wrong guy, one where our lives don't necessarily collide.

"Why? Do you want me to sweet talk you into letting me go? Oh, I know. Do you want me to blow you?" I retorted in glee but he quickly shut me up with a loud bang when he slammed his fist onto the clear partition that divided us.

"In your dreams, fish." He said while throwing me a smirk through the rear mirror.

"Hmmm, I think I will." I chuckled.

A few minutes later, he dragged my ass into the precinct and all I could focus on was the warmth of his large hands where he had grabbed me. What? I'm still cold.

"Aye, Oakley! Got another fish for you!" I heard him shouted as we entered the precinct.  
I heard a tired groan from a distance and saw a blonde head bopped in a cubicle not two feet away. Needless to say, I was shoved onto the chair in the cubicle that belonged to another officer. Oakley, is it?

"He's all yours, Oakley. Caught him pickpocketing on the 24th street." A few rude taps on my shoulders, the brit made his way back to his own cubicle, leaving me with this... Whoa, since when did the precinct swarm with utter fit and cute cops? This blondie was even cuter than the brit. Rosy cheeks, deep blue eyes- fuck. Even the way his lips moved when he sigh, they made me think of really inappropriate thoughts, thoughts involving that pretty lips wrapped around my-

Wait a second, is he eyeing the brit's ass?

So, he swings my way, doesn't he?

"He has a nice ass, right? So perky and firm." I said in my best sexy voice and it reverted his attention away from the said ass. I flashed my signature smirk, subtly revealing to him that I caught him ogling at his colleague's ass. Instead of a sharp retort, which I was 100% expecting from a fellow cop, I was met with silence. Silence and a slow sweep of his blue eyes across my features.

Well, this may not come as a surprise but I have had people blushing and stuttering after I rained my charms on them. Being speechless by my looks alone, well, I guess I can do that too, apparently.

"Hey, take a picture, it'll last longer."

It took him a second too long to realize I'm still the only one talking between the two of us. But once snapped back from whatever day dream he was in, his face flushed red and quickly adjusted his glasses before faking a cough and turned to his computer.

"Name, please."

Oh this will be fun. He's definitely not someone whom I expected him to be. First the ass-ogling and now the blush? He's as red as a tomato, still. I chuckled and my grin grew.

"Troye Sivan. T-R-O-Y-E S-I-V-A-N."

"Troye, with an 'e'? Where the hell did you get that from?"

He said with a snicker as if my name is the most ridiculous name that he had ever come across. Was that suppose to be his comeback? Was that the best he can do? Really? I tried to keep my thoughts to myself but he's such an intriguing, beautiful guy. His messy blonde hair to his pink cheeks, it really complimented his milky white skin. I really like the look he had going; a simple baby blue shirt with a dark jeans and damn I love a good ass in jeans. From what I can see, I'd say his ass looked incredible. Maybe if I can have a touch to-

"Hey, HEY! Eyes up here, buddy! Now state your address and what you did to be brought here."

"I don't know what I did but I'm glad I did it if it means I'll be interrogated by you tonight. Will you do a cavity search for dangerous items?" I said without missing a beat and continued before he had a chance to open his mouth. "Besides, I think your ass triumphs Mr Muscles' over there." I gestured towards the brit and was immediately being reprimanded.

"Shut your smartass mouth if you want this to be over quickly. Now cooperate or you're gonna spend the night in the cell full of all sorts of criminals that could eat your scrawny ass like a lollipop."

Now that the topic of ass-eating was out in the open, I think it's only right if I take my shameless flirting and naughty innuendos a little further.

"Hmm, I wouldn't mind that's actually. But my ass isn't as scrawny as you think. We can head over to the bathroom rite now for an exclusive viewing if you want."

I finished with a full-on grin and put in a cheeky wink for good measure. I was incredibly pleased that it had paid off; the blush on his face has now doubled.

"Listen! You can keep your ass to yourself. I don't have time for games. I advise you to cut the shit and do what I ask."

Hearing him in such an authoritative voice made me impossibly turned on in record time. And who doesn't have time for games? Games are like foreplays. I've always enjoyed a good game especially if it promises to have me heaving, sweaty and sore by the end of it, if you know what I mean.

"Will do, _Officer Oakley._ "

"That's Detective to you, fish!"

That alone have had all my blood rushed down to my nether region, I might have felt a little dizzy due to the lack of oxygen to my brain. Cute and handsome, strong and demanding, those combinations are just what I am down for. My Achilles heels. My weakness.

Fuck he's so sexy.

"Hmm, Detective Oakley." I said to myself, testing how that name would sound when said out loud. "Sounds even better." I shot him another sly grin which he intended to brush it off nonchalantly. If the recurring blushes were any indication, I'd say he thoroughly enjoyed all the attention that I'm paying him; regardless of whether he wanted to acknowledge it or not.

After a session of questioning and flirting; with him doing all the light questioning and leaving all the intense and one-sided flirting to me, he rounded up my case and released me from my metal restrain.

"You may go and stay out of the street, will ya?"

I snickered quietly as he stood and faced away from me, revealing his glorious rear to my line of vision. I felt an extreme pull towards him. When you think about the motivation behind my next move, you wouldn't think it was absurd. It was mandatory. My hand moved on its own and gave his behind a satisfying squeeze. In the short moment where my hand touched his jean-clad ass, it was enough for me to want more of what he was hiding because the moment my hand touches it, I was immediately pinned on his desk with the cuffs were back around my wrists. What's with the cops in this precinct? Their training must have been one hell of a torture for them to be _this_ quick with their reflexes. But damn if that doesn't make me want him more, I don't know what will. The gradual hardening of my length must agree with me. It was pretty damn hot.

"You handsy little fish, enjoy your stay in our luxury cell with some of our finest criminals tonight!"With my body still swimming with the adrenaline residual, I'm much more shameless. So much so, when I was escorted by another officer to my cell, I shouted over my shoulder that I enjoyed his rough handling and that his ass is as perky as I thought it would be.

On the contrary to what the detective said, the cell wasn't swarm with their _finest criminals._ It contained a couple of brute looking guys, one of them with a neck tattoo that said 'I Love Mama' in the middle of a heart shape and an arrow pierced across the middle, an old, homeless guy who was caught urinating on the sidewalk and a couple of emo punks whom I suspected tried to steal some eyeliners from the drug store. All in all, it was nothing I haven't seen before. But the one thing that I can't get passed was the absolutely horrible, pungent smell. Like some shellfish have died in here and have been rotting for weeks! I'm allergic to shellfish, for fuck's sake!

Leaning against the cell bars, it was the furthest I can get away from the disgusting smell. I may be a street rat but I still value my hygiene. Also, I need to stay at this side of the cell if I wanted to execute the plan that I have in mind, a plan which, hopefully, will get me out of the cell without much hassle.

" _Psst.. Psssttt.._ Hey, officer!" I tried to catch the officer's attention as he walked pass, the same officer that escorted me into the cell earlier. Finally, he waltzed over, his face a picture of uninterest. "What d'ya want?" He sounded just as uninterested.  
"The real question is, what do _you_ want, officer?"

"What are you playing at, fish? Get back there and don't bother me anymore than you already have." His tone still as flat as an airport runway.

"No, officer, you don't understand. I think I have something you want." I goaded further and his face changed from uninterest to disbelief.

"Oh yeah? Come on, let's hear it."

I shot him a challenging look, knowing I have at least his curiosity. "I will, if you'll come closer."

As I was whispering my intention into his ear, I swear I could see the glaring change of expression from my peripheral vision. His eyes lighted up almost immediately and his lips curved into a huge smile. And so, with a little barter system going on, I've managed to get my get-out-of-jail-free card plus the address of a very desirable detective. And in return, there's two NY Knicks courtside tickets tucked safely in the officer's pocket.

The apartment which Detective Oakley is staying was only a couple of blocks way. Thank fuck for that. I will endure almost anything for a good hookup but walking in the cold for miles on end isn't one of them. Come to think of it, I think I might do just that. Imagining him with his clothes off and a light sheen of sweat coating his skin and breathing heavily above me- oh, I would do anything to see _that._ Or how his muscles jump when his strong arm manhandle me into submission. Or how his face would flush so red when he reaches his orgasm. I wonder how he would sound like when he does. _God_ , I need to see him again.

You can imagine my desperation when he sent me away. Hearing his voice again, even through the intercom, was almost enough to make me want to jerk off right then and there. But seeing that my ultimate price is a law-abiding police officer, I don't think he'll appreciate it if I touch myself in public, in his building no less. Pedro, as the name tag on the front pocket of his uniform suggested, shot me a sympathizing smile and politely asked me to leave the premise as he doesn't wish for any trouble.

But of course, I'll always have a plan B for everything I do. Fire escape, it is.

One thing I don't understand about New Yorkers is that they almost always leave the window by the fire escape open. Let's just say if I have the stamina of an ox, my life as a petty little thief would have been much easier. I would have climb up all the fire escape in the city. Surely they know they are making the 'breaking and entering' easier for all those thieves. But who cares, in this case, I consider myself lucky that Detective Oakley decided that it was safe to keep it unlock.

Stepping into the apartment, it felt oddly at home for me. The TV was buzzing, the room smell of Chinese takeaway and beer but there was no one in sight. In the next few seconds, my ears picked up another set of sound, which I suspected came from a room further into the apartment. And as I was trying to move towards the sound, I bumped my knee into an ottoman just to my left and fuck, it hurts!

"OW!"I cursed under my breath whilst clutching onto my leg, hopping in small circles until I turned and saw the eye candy that I have been conjuring in my mind the whole night. I smiled, albeit a little forced but a smile nonetheless and soon after, the eye candy spoke.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN HERE?" Well, not exactly spoke. Yell was more like it.

"Uhm, through there?" I said lamely as I pointed to the rectangular opening that I had just climbed through just seconds ago.

"Are you out of your mi-..." He continued his yelling but I wasn't paying attention to any of it. It's really hard to, seeing that he was a perfect picture of my fantasy coming true. His face was a exaggeration of a mad man, an emotion which can be easily manipulated into raw sexual tension. I was waiting for a more drastic action from him to get rid of me but it never came. That alone had solidified two of my suspicions. One, after the initial shock of my presence, he seemed to be more flustered rather than disgusted, which explained his minor rambling. Two, he's definitely attracted to me as much as I'm attracted to him.

I caught the end of his rambling and something didn't sound right.

"I thought I get to call you detective? Personally, I think detective sounds a bit more.. _sexier_." Which was the honest truth. In my fantasy, I get to scream this moniker over and over again until I come. Now that I have a name to add to that moniker, I guess it just made it all better. I stepped towards him to shorten our distance and whilst doing so, I eyed him without a pinch of shame, and landed on the object which he was grasping in his strong hands.

"What are you gonna do with the plunger in your hand, _detective?_ It does look quite sturdy. I can think of at least eight things I could do with that." I teased with a renewed mischief. It was then when I figured that it was the bathroom where he just came from. Seeing the empty takeaway box, the half-full beer and that he was still dressed as he did in the precinct, I have no doubt he was just getting ready to take his bath.

Sauntering towards him again, I've hoped to assess his reaction to my impending nearness. He repelled away from me like we're magnets of the same pole, unconsciously keeping the distance between us the same. To be fair, he literally can't go very far; even with all the minimalist furniture, his apartment's rather crammed.

"I'm giving you one last chance, Sivan. Get out or I'm taking you back to the station."

I returned my gaze to him, eyes conveying nothing short of increasing lust. "Hmm, that depends.. Are you gonna cuff me again?"

I said as I stopped just outside of the bathroom door, silently congratulating myself for rendering him speechless, again. It was almost too easy to get him all riled up and flustered. It's like he had lost all resistance to my teasings. If he still has any doubt about my intention and planned to stop me, he ought to step up his game.

I shrugged off my jacket and attempted to put his limits to test. My movement was languid, slowly tracing my fingers at the bottom hem of my T-shirt. It was intended to be a tease, but at the same time giving him plenty of time to stop this if he's, by any chance, appalled by me. His feature still looked angry but the little twinkle in his eyes had betrayed his whole facade. He took a deep breath once he realized I was on my way to get undress and soon after, a low, delicious voice that shot chills down my spine rang across the room.

"What the fuck so you think you're doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm taking off my T-shirt." I said, feigning innocence at the obvious question.

"I can see that! I meant what are you doing taking it off in MY house?"

Ah. He's so easy. And not to point out the obvious but that's not the sort of response you give to a person you don't want around.

"Well, I just got out of the station and it stunk reaaally bad in there. I just wanted to clean up a little." I turned towards the door, no doubt seeing what I've already suspected, a tub full of newly drawn water. "Aw, look at you! Already drawn a bath for me, how sweet?"

Not waiting for his half-hearted response, I peeled my T-shirt over my head and chucked it aside, not really caring where it landed. Then I went and toed off my black platforms, took of my socks, my jeans but left my briefs on, all the while feeling a pair of eyes burning a hole at my back.

I bent over and perched my hands on the rim of the tub, dipping my fingers to test the temperature and wiggled my ass with a resolute intention. That had earned me another sharp intake of breath from behind me and I took the opportunity to turn around abruptly and went in for the kill.

Playing with the elastics of my briefs, I grinned at him. "You can join me if you want." And yanked the last piece of clothing I had before dipping my legs into the welcoming bathtub. His reaction was adorably endearing; his eyes shut tight in an instant before he turned around. The little pink blush crept up to his neck and I must say, this is entirely too captivating. It was almost like a virgin, timid and shy to see a naked man for the first time.

Another look at his clothed back, I sat down and submerged my body in the bath and _God, this is what heaven must feel like._ I moaned aloud at the sensation the hot bath was providing. The gentle pressure of the water massaged every inch of my body and the warmth that enveloped my body soothed my overworked muscles. I can't believe I have never really put thoughts on baths. I used to think baths are like dipping my body in my own filth but how can something that feels this incredible be filthy? I stopped my own monologue and closed my eyes.

Slipping myself further under until the water's lapping just below my jaw, I let out another satisfying moan as the water slowly returning the heat to my body. Coupled with the idea of someone listening in on me, someone who, if I may add, still standing outside of the bathroom, not doing anything else other than clenching and unclenching his fists in frustration, the heat ran to my length too.

I slipped my hand under the water towards my almost fully hard length and give it a leisure stroke. My hips jutted upwards as I tighten my grasp on my length, happily pleasuring myself. That was a little unexpected. The sensitivity of my length seemed to be heighten and once my warm hand came in contact with it, I moaned and moaned, increasingly louder.

Embarrassingly, it has been quite a while since I last shared a bed with anyone and my length have been very well acquainted with my own hand whenever I craved release. It was so well acquainted that I surprised myself with how lost I was in my own agenda, fucking my own hand, that I almost didn't catch the slamming of a door and a distinct click. I would have chuckled to myself if I weren't so horny and my length wasn't so fucking hard. As if a lock on the door would prevent me from getting what I want from him. For him to resort to such child's play, hiding and hoping that I would leave, it meant that his resolve was dissolving if not hanging by a thread.

I got up from the bath, not caring to dry myself before I made a beeline to the door which was temporarily separating me and him.

 _Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"Detective? Detective Oakley?" I called out to him and as expected, I was met with silence from the other side. I let out a breathy sigh as a way to control my urge to finish myself off in front of this door. I lessen the speed of my strokes and breathe in a long, deep breaths. I'm nothing if not persistent, and this was nothing compared to some of the other things I had to do. So, I knocked again.

"Detective? I really need your help."

A few seconds passed and I heard his angry stomps approaching nearer to the door before the door was swung opened. At first glance, he looked like he was about to swing a knuckle at me for having enough of my nonsense but his eyes, which currently sweeping effortlessly across my body told a very different story. My breath hitched and my lust grown indefinitely as I witnessed the gradual darkening of his irises before my very eyes. I felt an odd satisfaction in my chest by the way he kept his gaze locked on me. The air between us had changed when suddenly I was hit with a wave of warmth in my tummy. With his eyes fixated on me, as if he was really seeing me for the first time tonight, gave me a rush of unexpected confidence and familiarity.

"I need some help with this, _detective.."_ I was shocked by how soft and sweet my voice was. I don't sound like this very often. I don't sound like this at all, in fact. It almost sounded like I was pleading him to give in to me, surrendering his control, shed away his restraint and come at me with all he has.

His eyes widen as he leered unto my slow-moving hand. With that, he snapped and my back was very quickly met with the wall. His grasp on my shoulders was strong and there's only a few inches between our faces. At this point, I was having a little difficulty to breathe properly and seeing that he was also breathing a bit too harshly against my face, I felt much comforted. For all I knew, he wants this as much as I do and without a doubt, this thing between us, it will happen tonight.

I closed the distance between us with a forward push and crashed our lips together in a fierce and bruising kiss. His lips were wet and pleasantly warm against mine. By instinct alone, I pushed our lips together more firmly and I almost fell apart when he thrusted his tongue into my mouth, rolling, tasting, sucking and fighting for dominance. His grip on my shoulders tighten and in the short amount of time that he put his hands on me, I got painfully hard. I heard myself moaned bashfully, I trashed under his kisses and I gave my all into that sloppy kiss, kissing him back with the same passion.

It was as though his whole being was calling out to me. His every move pulled out unfamiliar reactions from my soul and ignited strange feelings that soared through my core. It was difficult to comprehend this experience especially when he started to rut himself against me and trapped me between the solid wall and his equally solid body. My head was in a carnal haze and should he continue to grind his hips against my naked length, it would have been too much. That, coupled with the growls which vibrated though our connected mouth, I really need to get him naked.

"Mmmmmm, Detective Oakley.." I said, my voice was a little more breathless than I intended. But I was glad that it did because judging from the little twitch in his jeans, I'd say he quite liked it.I let my hands to roam his body a little more bolder, starting from the back of his neck and slid my palms forward. I can feel the rapid thumping under the thin skin when I ran my fingers over his pulse point. It made my blood runs wild knowing that the frantic beating of his heart was all for me. In a possessive manner I quickly fasten my mouth onto that spot, licking and sucking on his creamy skin. While my mouth was busy marking his neck, my hands wandered below to his waist before yanking his shirt out from his obstructive jeans. Once out, I slid my hands under his shirt and finally, _finally_ be able to touch his bare skin freely without any objections from him. His body was firm and soft under my fingers and with each flex of his muscles, it created fireworks on the point of contact.

His breathing was alternating between hitched and breathless but that didn't stop him from tilting his head to the side, silently inviting me to plant more kisses to his beautiful neck. I did so, savouring all that he has to offer and yet, the hunger never seemed to diminish. I switched my hands from his back to his front, slowly tracing along his ribs and turned upwards to his chest. All those police training did wonders to his figure because everywhere my fingers landed on his body, it was flawless. But all I desperately wanted right now was what I was feeling under my fingers, the taut and harden nipples that could have slice through glass.

"FUCK, SIVAN! I grinned as I felt his body sprung away from me when I gave his nipple a little twist. He looked absolutely savage; having him huffing about, his nose flaring and his face flushed, he looked like he could either knock my teeth or fuck my brains out. I'll have the latter, anytime.

"You're not doing anything to me, detective. I got bored..."

It was as if my words have awoken him from a hazy slumber, his eyes twinkled with a new determination before I was again slammed against the wall and my hand trapped in his iron fist above my head. If I thought the previous kiss was bruising, he just redefined 'bruising' and taken it to a whole another level. The kiss before was not nearly as raw and insistent as this one. Our lips collided with much less control and more carnal. He was nipping and sucking and every time he captured my lower lip in between his blunt teeth and pull, he let out a grunt that made my toes curl. His kiss was so intense, it almost drew blood.

" _You..._ are one naughty little rascal, aren't you...?" I hummed as he continued grinding his hips against my lower body.

"Mmm yes.. I am. Please do something about it. Anything you want, detecti- _AHH!"_ He increased the pressure of his grinding as a form of retaliation and the friction almost made me buckle at my knees.

"Oh you can bet I'll do something about it. You better do what I ask of you, Sivan. You understand me?"

"Mmm please, I'll do anything, anything at all!" I ought to feel ashamed at how whiny my reply sounded but at this point I would have gone down on my knees and beg if I was instructed to. I might have to keep the idea of getting on my knees for later as he was paying an abundant attention to my ear. His clever tongue was making delicious swirls on my lobe and I was thoroughly enjoying the wet tongue on my sensitive ear. My ears have always been delicate but it still caught me off guard when he gave it a sudden nip. I can't help but gasped a little breathlessly.

"You're a shameless little slut, aren't you, Sivan? Always begging for more."

 _God. Can he get any more sexier than this?_ I rolled my eyes to the back of my head and moaned as a a burst of new lust spread across my body. It spread like wild fire and every where it went, it left a trail of scorching heat in my veins. But when I felt his body leaving mine, I was half expecting a retort from him, saying things like this was all a tease, a cruel joke to teach me a lesson but it didn't come. Instead, when I reopened my eyes and set my gaze on him, the image was nothing short of a dangerous predator eyeing its precarious, helpless prey.

He looked utterly debauched with a sly curve at the corner of his lips as he sweep his resolute eyes across my body. Eying every inch of it, from my face down to my torso and lastly to my much neglected length, he jutted his little pink tongue out and wet his bottom lip. The thought of him licking his lips while having a good look at my painful length was so erotic, it pushed another wave of pre-come through my slit.

Then he shot me a demanding look which spoke louder than words. The message was clear; be a good boy and stay where I am. I gave him a willing nod which earned me a naughty smirk as he turned on his heels and went back to his room.

Being left alone there gave me a chance to regain my thoughts and a moment to calm my raging urges. Taking a few deep breaths, I raked my hand into my still wet hair when I heard some shuffling and closing of a drawer from the direction of his room. Not long after, he came back but not without a some essentials which will be needed later on. His demeanor was all manly and confident, each step he took was powerful and authoritative, it gave me chills just thinking of what was running through his mind.  
He sauntered closer to me, all the while keeping his treacherous grin on. With one hand, he undo his belt buckle a little too swiftly for my taste. It made me wonder if he does this often enough to be performing that act all that smoothly. I pushed that thought away as now was not the time to feel jealous of his other encounters. And when a slight flicker of light reflected by the metal on his hands caught my eyes, I was more than convinced that now was indeed _not the time._

With him glowering at me with such an intensity, I was mentally preparing myself for the cuffs to be in play. He was so near to me, his body almost plastered to mine. It was more than difficult to control my erratic heart but when the grin fell from his face, I fell with it, feeling my heart dropped to the bottom of my chest and my stomach made a delicious swoop.

"You have been a _very bad boy_ , Sivan. I think I'm gonna gave to restrain you."

His words were more than enticing and I knew I was done for. I'm in a lot of trouble and I have never felt more desperate.

"I hope you're ready." He said while crowding himself in my personal space, his hands bringing my wrists to my back and clicked the cuffs in place. Yup, _so much trouble_. I whimpered helplessly as I rubbed myself against his front like a cat in heat.

"Yes, detective. I'm _so ready_ for you."

With that he gave the cuffs a few tugs and it was marvelous. I have imagined being cuffed during sex a lot but having my ultimate fantasy played out like how I wanted and better, I would have to start paying my respect to the God of Fantasy, if there is one, when this is over.

" _Please_ , detective, I've been a bad boy. So bad. Do what you want with me."

My lust was blown to a level of impossible height and thank fuck my pleas catapulted him into some action which resembled progress. With his eyes now as dark as the ocean in the blind night, he leisurely took off his shirt and popped the button on his halfway-done jeans. With a light shove, his jeans and briefs were out of the way and the _thing_ that sprung out of its confinement rendered me speechless and out of breath. It was so beautifully shaped; long and curved upwards, unbelievably hard and a proud girth to brag about.

With a head gesture, he urged me to my earlier thought and I almost jumped with joy. Biting my lips, I went down on my knees and stopped breathing altogether. Being this close to his leaking length, it felt crude and dirty but I was more than ready.

"Suck my dick, Troyeboy." He commanded in a hoarse octave and I was beginning to love this side of him. Decisive and strong.

I inhaled sharply before I raised my chin up. What I saw, I wasn't ready for. His demeanor was what I would expect, a tough stance, but there's another set of quality about him. An aura so strong which radiated from him so effortlessly that calls out to people like me.

He is a natural Dom.

Which explained why his words were simple but powerful, they made me do things obediently like the pied piper's flute.

 _So much trouble._

As if my mouth has a life of its own, it carefully wrapped around the tip of his length. I gave his head a thorough lick and the salty taste together with his musky scent almost became my undoing.

"Mmmm, you have such a delectable taste, detective."

In an instant he strengthen his Dom veneer and grab a fistful of my hair.

"Don't move." And slowly pushing his pulsing length into my willing mouth. He kept pushing and I kept taking. Half way through, his impressive girth was making me breathe a little hard but it was like a moth to a flame, I can't stop it even if I wanted to. In this instance, I never want to. The velvety skin felt so smooth against my tongue and I was lapping at his engorged length greedily, not caring if I have saliva dripping down my chin, I just want my mouth to be full of his dick.

When I felt the tip of his length brushed against my throat, I knew it was time to showcase my foremost talent and I don't mean my pickpocketing skill. With a last exhale through my nose, I fasten my lips tightly at the base to create a vacuum vise around his length and began to suck. Hard.

I felt his body tremble a little before he pulled his length entirely out and glared at me. "I said don't move, you slut!"

"You don't have to be gentle with me, detective. I want you to fuck my mouth, please.." I resumed my mouth at its rightful place and it took him a whole two seconds to make up his mind.

With his hand gripping more firmly onto my hair, he started an unforgiving pace and thrusted his gorgeous length into my mouth. He was relentless, each thrust accompanied by a manly grunt and each jerk of his hips was aimed to hit my throat. I was grateful for my non-existing gag reflex and seeing the wanton behavior that he was portraying, I had a feeling that he was equally thankful too.

Pushing me back further into the wall, he set a faster rhythm and thrust into my mouth without remorse. In and out, in and out and I complied with the only way I know how. I moaned and I whimpered, sending him a clear message that I thoroughly enjoyed this foreplay.

"Oh, Troyeboy... You love sucking cock, don't you?"

I hummed in agreement and all too soon he pulled out, if I may add, again, but this time I didn't try to catch his length. Instead, I took the chance to catch my breath.

Boy, was I glad I did because he bent down to my level before capturing my mouth with his own. The kiss was a little different this time. His tongue slowly traced the seam of my lips before he nibbled on my lower lip and soothed it with his tongue again. Disregarding the silly notion of being intimate with a lover, my heart soared when his kisses turned from cheeky to passionate. He was exploring every inch of my mouth, leaving nothing hidden to him. I returned his kisses with doubled intensity and I felt utter bliss when he reciprocated that too.

An animalistic growl vibrated from deep within him and before I've had enough of his delicious kisses, he hoisted me back up to my feet and I was a little wobbly from being on my knees for so long. Which is why I was glad for the support he had on my shoulders because just when I started to feel my legs again, his fingers drew invisible lines along my torso. My breath hitched at my throat when he purposefully dragged his fingers across my sensitive pink nubs and continued downwards to my happy trails, just below my belly button.

He paused for a significant moment, his fingers playing with the short hair of my happy trail that led to my-

"Mmmm yeah detective, your hand feels so good."

With his hand slick with my pre-come, he began stroking my overly sensitive length, making sure he covered every inch of it with his strong grasp. I gasped aloud and whined involuntarily when he assaulted my sensitive head, the strength of his hold was random and made me see stars. The different pressures of his grip has created waves of sparks in my length. Waves and waves of sparks created in succession, leaving almost no time in between.

"Soon, my hand will feel even better, in your ass."

And just like that he planted his mouth onto mine again to swallow all of my lewd whimpers. My mind must be rather fried with so many sensation assaulting me at once because the way he was moving from task to task, I thought he must have been moving at the speed of light. One minute he was attacking my heaving mouth and the next I was already turned around, facing the tabletop next to us.

Once I get my bearings back, he was already trailing his fingers down to the middle of my spine and then stop just above my ass. I gasped and let out a huff. I'm in a state of feeling frustrated and excited in equal parts. But when he tugged at the cuffs and grabbing at my ass, my excitement soared, leaving no room for my previous ill feeling.

"Bend over."

And I complied, eagerly spreading my legs as far as they allow me to catch my balance before I bent forward and rested my cheek at the edge of the tabletop.

 _Oh God, please have mercy on my- fuck!_ My mind went blank when he started circling his finger around my entrance and tapping at the sensitive skin near it. I clenched my inner muscles and shuddered as a reflex and I almost scowled at him when he stopped. Having not much option, I resorted to wiggle my ass at him as a form of plea to have his finger back at my ass. I can't help it if I'm being shameless. It felt _damn good._

 _"_ Hmm... you like it when I tease your little hole, don't you?

 _Fuck, he speaks so dirty, I want to marry him._ "Mmmm, yes.. Yes, I love it, please detective."

"Please what?"

"Please, touch me again. Anything! Just do something!"

At this point I could have shouted to the whole building my inner most dirty and scandalous things I want him to do to me. But the sudden stinging pain on my ass cheek short circuited my train of thought. He smacked my ass. _He fucking smacked my ass! Fuck me!_

I was distracted by the still stinging sensation on my ass cheek when suddenly I felt a cool substance spread all over my entrance. The lube he used was pleasantly cooling on my skin and I let out a satisfying hiss before wiggling my ass at him again. Seeing the reward I got the last time I did that, I see no harm in repeating it.

"You're getting a little impatient, aren't you Troyeboy?"

"Yes, sir. Pleasee.. I need you to play with me." I pleaded a little shamelessly as I threw out some other moniker. He seemed to be responding well when I called him detective and I'll bet my last nickel that he will enjoy a good name calling.

My wondering mind was cut short as I felt his fingers on my ass again. This time he didn't stop but pushed his finger through my tight ring. The slight stretch was given but having his long finger in my ass, it felt really good. The initial burn was tolerable and very soon it subsided and it felt _really_ good. The prolonged anticipation might have helped but who am I to judge anything when my mind was in this beautiful mess of wanton desires and lusts.

His fingers, now plural, were moving so expertly, thrusting in and out of my ass and alternately pushing the fingers apart.

"Please, detective. I'm ready for you. I want to feel your thick cock stretching my hole. Please, please, _please..._ FUCK ME!

I almost sobbed at the intense desperation gnawing at my every nerves. It felt as though I would come part at my seams and break down if he doesn't fuck me right this second.  
Thanks God for his mercy when I heard the tearing of the condom wrapper and I let out a relieved mewl, _a fucking mewl!_ Oh how I love a man who can reduce me to a mewling mess that I am right now.

How was I standing in front of him again, I really don't know. Speed of light, that's the only explanation I can come up with. But then his intense gaze shook me out of my blurry mind.

"You want this, Troyeboy? You want my thick cock to wreck your pretty little ass?"

I managed to nod frantically before I started to melt against his hot words.

"Then you got to work for it, baby."

Hearing the word 'baby' tumbling out of his sinful mouth, no one can blame me for my immediate and natural response to that.

"Yes... _Daddy."_

The smirk on his face vanished as soon as he heard what I said. Over time I have learn the vast meaning of word use during the act of copulation. The delicate balance between vulgarity and provocation.

The underlying power of words.

Such power.

In a blink he was on to me, gripping my hips and slammed it against his own, making our lengths touch for the first time. His hurried hands were gliding along the curve of my ass before hitching my thighs up in a strong lift. My legs went around his waist and secured my vulnerable position by crossing my ankles together as tightly as I could.  
Thankfully he thought through my bound hands and lend a support on my back before he lowered me down to the tabletop behind me, my cuffed hands gripping on the edge. It was thoughtful, despite the kinkiness of our situation.

"You, Troye Sivan, have been a really, REALLY bad boy."

He sounded so daunting, lust seeped through every word. And not long after I felt the tip of his very thick length nudging experimentally at my entrance, teasing it between the cleft of my ass. I moaned as I felt my patience wearing as thin as a strand of spider web. I would have snarled at him for the sweet torture he was executing so perfectly but as impatience as I was, I almost cried out of pure ecstasy when he pushed the wide head through my tight ring and everything went absolutely mayhem when he inches slowly into me.

"Ohhh, daddy! You're so big.. I've never felt so full like this before."

 _Oh God. Oh Fuck. Fuck!_ The feeling of him stretching me the way it does right now, I just, it just- OH! This position have had my every muscles working overtime and having him buried fully in me, it was intense as fuck and I have never felt anything penetrate me this deep before.

Without giving me a lot of time to let the intense pleasure washing over me, I was hit with continuous waves of sharp upward thrusts. At this point my body was overly sensitive and my emotions flailing helplessly like a lost kite. I want nothing more than to submit my whole being onto this whirlwind of crazy rendezvous and let the sound of his pleasurable grunts ground me back to earth.

"UGHH daddy yes.. harder please.. please daddy!"

"Yeah? You like that, baby?" He managed to sound quite collected, seeing that he was using most of his strength to keep my body close to him and kept his thrusts at a steady pace. Impressed doesn't even begin to describe what I felt for him at this moment. In fact, despite everything that was going on, I have a very strong urge to taste his delectable lips again.

"Will you kiss me, please daddy?"

Just like that, he pulled me up, our chest collided and without any reluctance, he kissed me. Sliding our lips together without any inhibition, we glided so smoothly. His tongue invaded through and caught mine, caressing it and coaxing it to another duel. Of course I would submit to him ever so willingly but what's a victory without a certain challenge, right?

So, I fought back, sucked at his tongue a little before biting on his bottom lip and we both groaned in unison when a specifically sharp thrust of his hips brushed against a particularly sensitive spot in my ass. But before I can have a repeat of that toe-curling sensation, he stopped and walked us to the couch.

Placing our still-joined body as comfortably as possible on the couch, we both managed to catch our much needed breath and recuperated our strengths. In a moment of the quiet serenity, with only our heavy breathing ringing in our ears, we just glanced at each other with a light smile on our faces.

The atmosphere was quite a turn from before. The softness on his face makes him all the more approachable. The blush on his cheeks, the thin sheen of sweat coating his forehead and the slight crinkles on the corner of his eyes was so beautiful but I don't know what to make of the earnest look he was shooting my way. It was as if- no, Troye. Don't go there.

Keeping my game face on, I leaned forward and my lips brushed his lightly before I spoke.

"I want to ride you now, daddy.. Can I?"

He nodded and assisted me onto my feet. Making a turn as swiftly as my wobbly legs allows, I spread them on each side of his closed knees, adjusting the best position to ride him. Once I steadied myself, I searched for his sheathed length still slick with lube and prepared myself for the repeat penetration. Aligning myself with his length, I teased myself with his tip, gliding over my entrance a couple of times. Even though I knew that I was still stretched from before, I rather enjoy the build-up anticipation too.

In a torturous pace, I sank down onto his length. Back arched and eyes shut, I savored the feeling of his wonderful length filling me up as I went down. Every inch of him is glorious, so fucking beautiful. I took a few moments to appreciate the amazing feeling of having his length pulsing inside me before I lifted myself up and sank back down in a quick movement.

"Oh FUCK, SIVAN!" He groaned so loud, it rang across the room. It fueled my appetite to hear more of those alluring sound and to be honest, my name sounded so delicious on his lips.

I repeated my previous action, aiming to coax my name out of his mouth and boy, did he _screamed_ it so wantonly. A sharp snap of his hands onto my waist ceased my movement and I was more than happy to hear that I was making him lose it.

"Jesus fucking Christ! If you keep doing that, this will be over sooner than you want, baby."

"But you feel so good, daddy. _So, so good._ "

I resumed my up and down movement when I heard his relenting groan, and not long after, I cursed internally when I felt my legs started to shake out of sheer fatigue. My muscles have been quite worked up and the brief soothing work from the hot bath can only do so much. Reluctantly I slowed down. He must have noticed my struggle as he caught my waist and slid further down the couch. With a little aim, he started pounding into me and- _Fuck! Yes! Yes, right fucking there-!_

I was sure the whole block had heard all of my incoherent squealing but I have no dignity left to feel ashamed, not when my brain was so frazzled by the relentless assault. Each thrusts hit squarely on my prostrate and it sent jolt of electricity through my veins. I felt hot, I felt breathless and weak. And mostly, I felt extremely alive and prickly as all of my nerves have been woken up. The simmering warmth that I felt in my stomach had reach its boiling point and with one last thrust, I fell apart.

Ribbons of white come spilled from my untouched length and I shuddered at the thought of coming just by fucking alone. I'm absolutely ruined. I'm done for. And not long after my own incredible orgasm, I felt his length pulsed periodically inside of me. I imagined his come filling up my ass without a rubber separating us, and that thought alone would have made me come so hard if I didn't already did that just a few moments ago.

Once my breathing pattern had returned to normal, I turned my head around and kissed him lazily. It was one of those kisses which was a tad sloppy but felt good doing so when you're still in the haze of your incredible orgasm. We kissed like that for a little while before I backed away but not too far. Resting our sweaty foreheads together, I inhaled lightly before I spoke.

"So, this is the punishment for pickpocketing some old lady on 24th street huh, detective?"

That earned me a laugh and another sweet kiss, both of which I think I would enjoy in the long run. "You do realized you're still in cuffs, don't you?"

I chuckled and shot him my signature wink. "Yes, sir. I do." I paused for a dramatic flare before I continued. "And I think you should keep it on me until I learn my lesson, _detective_."

And with that, the dark gleam returned to his eyes and I recognized what that meant- _desire_.

I grinned.

The underlying power of words.

-End-


End file.
